Dark Desires
by Sterek123
Summary: Death.  Lust.  Anger.  When all hope is gone, what is left to hang on to?


**Dark Desires**

**Disclaimer: ** I own none of the characters; it all belongs to the genius L J Smith

_The emerald eyed girl sways back and forth to the music. She is moving to some beat that can be heard faintly over the roar of the Friday night crowd. She has her head thrown back and her eyes closed as her body twists and writhes. The young woman looks like a goddess._

Damon is momentarily distracted by the beauty. He moves closer now, remembering his original purpose. He moves across the crowd of admirers and gets a closer look. Her hair was a rich shade of mahogany. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, caramel- like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald-green and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her.

The young woman hadn't smiled in a long time, nor has she laughed only cried. After her battle with Klaus she hasn't been exactly the same, which was understandable since she had been under his care for a year. Although she had been successful in killing Klaus, she still bore his mark; his darkness, hidden deep inside her. It was subtle at first, blowing off her friends and being secretive, but the she started dabbing into black magic. Human sacrifices were made to satisfy her hunger for power, but it was never enough.

The monster she has become is drowned by guilt and she cannot stop herself. She knows she will always carry his imprint. Once upon a time she was Ms. Mortality, but that along with her humanity ceased to exist after Klaus' demise. Her life is full of despair. Her so called best friend remain ignorant too self absorbed with their worthless lives to notice the darkness that surrounded her. She lives in a world where she talks and other never fully listens. People always have other things going in their heads and when she speak of her issues probably only less than half gets comprehended. She is suffering without any compassion.

Damon is almost an arm's length away from the girl and in a few steps has her in his hands. The beat has changed, taking on a more sinful tone. Her petite body fit perfectly in his hands, soft in all the right places in firm in all the desirable places. The dress she wore was very tight and short, accentuating her wide hips and her large bosom. Her heels were more inches than she used to wear, giving the appearance of someone taller. She wore more makeup than she used to, making her jade cat eyes more profound and her pouty pink lips even more mouthwatering. The girl met his gaze. Her eyes were green. As green as a tropical forest. When they looked in your direction you could tell they not only saw your body but also your soul. But instead of being full of life they were empty, it was as if her were looking at a mannequin.

She does not say anything, only continues to stare at him which unnerved him.

He forces a smirk. "What a pleasure seeing you here," he says in a mocking tone.

She tilts her head. "Is it?" she asks quietly. She wraps her arms are tightly around his neck. "Let's play a game Damon," she says abruptly.

His eyes widen in surprise. "Alright," he agrees slowly.

"Truth or dare?"

He couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Aren't we a bit too old for that?"

She shrugs carelessly then asks again "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Bite me."

His mouth dropped open. "W-What?"

"Bite. Me." She whispered alluringly. He knows she realizes the she holds over him in this moment. A smile curves at the corner of her mouth. She shifts, her head tilting slowly to the side, hair falling away, exposing the expanse of her neck. It is a taunt – one that she makes all the more clear when she looks at him, her eyes glittering. She speaks with speech slightly slurred. "What do I taste like, hmmm, Damon?"

He imagines a rich heady taste. He imagines she would be so addictive it would take every ounce of control not to drain her right then and there. His mouth aches and for a moment he thinks he will give in. Her eyes sparkle with victory and her head moves offering more of her warm skin to him.

"N-No," he stutters.

"No?"

"No!" he snarls.

"You know there's no fixing me." She says on a low serious voice. "There's no turning back for me now."

"Don't say that," he remarks fiercely.

"Why do you care?" she asks suddenly weary.

"Because…" he stops, unable to force the words to come out of his mouth. "Because I… care about you."

She gives a humorless laugh. "Who would care about a monster? Leave Damon, before it's too late."

"Keep faith Bonnie." He begs. "Just keep faith."

Bonnie shakes her head sadly. "When all hope is gone, what is left to hang on to?"

**A/N: **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed reading this. It's just a little one shot I came up with. Tell me what you think. Review!


End file.
